Original Vampire
' ' The Originals''' are the first and original vampires in existence and as such, all vampires are blood-descended from them. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. On the show, it was revealed that they were one family, landowners from Eastern Europe. The Originals cannot be killed by a stake or sunlight, but can be killed by a white ash dagger if the dagger is left in place. The Original vampires are very powerful and feared, and those that know of them tend to keep away from them. The Originals can compel humans, and vampires as well. The effect stops on the vampires after the Original dies. Members * : is a Hybrid, who happens to be an Original and the oldest Werewolf in the world. Katherine Pierce had ran from him over 500 years ago and now Klaus is after both Katherine and Elena. Klaus uses Alaric's body to educate himself on his new enemies (Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, etc.) *Elijah: ' is an Original and he does not want to break the Sun and The Moon Curse, in fact for some yet to be revealed reasons, Elijah wants to kill Klaus. Unfortunately, John Gilbert came to Mystic Falls, with the white ash wood and the dagger, and Elijah was neutralized by Elena but she later on removed the knife from his body and Elijah returned to fight against Klaus. Usual weapons like wooden stakes to the heart does not work, he is immune to fire and vervain is nothing but a slight annoyance. Even the sun can't destroy him. Werewolf bites (which make other vampires fatally ill) can't harm him. Elijah's immense physical strength, vast super-speed, senses, dexterity and mind powers strong enough to compel all non-originals makes him a nightmare for vampires and werewolves. *'Seven Unnamed Originals': It is known that in total there are nine originals, which are composed of a father, mother and seven children. Elijah mentions to Stefan that over the centuries, Klaus hunted down all of his siblings and his parents one by one and then scattered them across the seas so they couldn't be found. Klaus tells Elijah that their family are not buried at sea and that the bodies are safe. Klaus promises to take Elijah to them if he saves him. Servants and Former Servants The Originals' s Servants are vampires, witches, warlocks, humans and possibly werewolves who know and are used by The Originals. *'Katerina Petrova (Katherine Pierce)' - She was human and now she is a vampire. She is not a servant directly but Klaus had her under his control, for the purpose of destroying the curse. Klaus finds Katerina in England after being expelled from Bulgaria. Katerina says that Klaus was kind, gentle and caring with her but then she learns that she will be used in a sacrifice and escapes with the moonstone. *'Two Unnamed Vampires in 1491-1492''' - They along with Elijah seek Katherine to bring her to Klaus but Trevor betrays them and leads them to a false path. *'Trevor' - He was a vampire and a very close friend of Rose. He was killed by Elijah for betraying him by helping Katherine escape from Klaus during the 15th century. *'Rose' - She was a vampire and a very close friend of Trevor; she and Trevor tried to stay hidden from in the 15th century and have both been running from him ever since. Rose also helped to turn Katherine into a vampire. She now insists on helping both and to help protect Elena from Klaus and from being in danger. Rose is staked by Damon to keep her from suffering from a werewolf bite. *'Slater' - He was a vampire and he a good friend of both Rose and Trevor's. He did not volunteer to serve. Slater was a young vampire and was turned sometime during the 70's. He was someone who Rose frequently turned to for help whenever she needed it. Slater was compelled by Elijah - who has the strength and the ability like any Original vampire, to compel other vampires - to stab himself in the heart and was killed instantly. *'Carol Lockwood' - - Elijah convinced her to stop taking vervain. When Elena freed him, he took her to the Lockwood Mansion where he compelled Carol to let him take refuge in the home while she was away. Klaus orders Maddox to use her to lure Tyler back to town. *'Cody Webber' - He was a vampire. He along with two other vampires are called by Alice to bring Elena to Klaus to earn the trust of the Original. Elijah asks if someone else knows about Elena, they answer no and they are murdered. *'Two Unnamed Vampires in 2010 '- They were vampires. They came along with Cody to take Elena to Klaus, but Elijah kills them before that happens. *'Jonas Martin' - He was a warlock. He along with his son are followers of Elijah. They help him destroy Klaus to retrieve his daughter . Jonas protects Stefan, Damon and Caroline against a group of werewolves. Unfortunately, his son dies and he attempts to kidnap Elena, but Katherine and Stefan kill him. *'Luka Martin' - He was a warlock. He and his father joined Elijah to get his sister. He tries to befriend Bonnie to obtain the moonstone. After Elijah was paralyzed, Luka tries to bring him back to life with the help of Jonas, but Luka is burned alive by Damon. *'Vampire Army' - Elijah says that if Klaus becomes aware of Katerina´s doppelganger, a large number of vampires will be happy to find her. Some members of the army have been known as servants: Cody, Rose, Trevor and six unnamed vampires. *'Unnamed Witches and Warlocks '- Luka says that Klaus has used the witches and warlocks trying to destroy the curse for centuries. *'Greta Martin' - She is a witch. Jonas' daughter and Luca's sister. She is first mentioned in The House Guest by Luka. She is kept by Klaus and that is the reason Jonas and Luca join him in his quest to retrieve the Moonstone but she is present with Maddox in the Alaric´s house and she says she is happy for see Klaus (Alaric´s body). In the episode The Last Day, Greta mentioned she was never "lost" (abducted), it makes clear that her intentions were always to help Klaus. *'Maddox' - He is a warlock and he's working with Klaus. He is first seen in Know Thy Enemy He was kill in The Last Day by Damon and Matt. *'Isobel Flemming' - She was a vampire. Isobel is an expert researcher and Elena's mother. She manages to contact Klaus but when she finds him, Klaus compels her to gather information about Mystic Falls (Katherine, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, etc). Unfortunately, he compels her to commit suicide by exposing herself to the sunlight when her job was done. *'Jenna Sommers '- Klaus chose her as the backup vampire for the ritual, in the event of losing Caroline Forbes. Jenna was forced to take vampire blood by Klaus and then he killed her so she could go into transition for his ritual. She destroyed during the sacrifice ritual when Klaus stakes her. *'Jules' - Klaus chose her as the backup werewolf for the ritual, in the event of losing Tyler Lockwood. She dies in the sacrifice for Klaus when he rips her heart out. Powers & Abilities The Original's primal vampiric nature as well as their ancient age grant them powers vastly superior to even the oldest of vampires. It is unknown what other powers, if any, they may posses. *'Strength: '''Elijah has shown great superhuman strength, the ability to overpower and destroy even the oldest and mightiest of vampires with brutal attacks and powerful strikes. Werewolves are no match for him, neither in human or wolf form. *'Speed: Elijah is faster and precise in his attack, in comparison to other vampires. He has shown destroying Trevor, Cody, and two vampires and werewolves with blinding speed. *'Senses: '''Unlike other vampires, The Originals have much stronger senses. Elijah shows his sense of hearing when Rose, Damon and Slater have a conversation and are protected by tinted glass. *'Healing: 'The Originals have developed a rapid healing process. This ability has been demonstrated when Elena uses a vervain grenade against Elijah as Damon stakes him and Elijah returns to life after a few hours. If the dagger of white oak is removed from their hearts, they will revive instantly with full-power. *'Mind Compulsion: 'The Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires, as seen with Katherine, Slater and Isobel. Once a original is killed, the compulsion on vampires wears off. *'Immortality: 'The Originals can be immortals in comparison with normal vampires. The only way to destroy an original vampire is to stake them with the dagger of white oak combined with white wood ash. Even to that extent, there seems to be no way to destroy an Original since even with the dagger of white oak in their hearts, they are invulnerable to all damage and attacks, including fire. *'Invulnerability: 'Elijah's durability is greatly beyond superhuman and he has shown great resistance to attack by other vampires, as well as returning to life on three occasions. He is resistant to fire even when the dagger is in him. Elijah also mentioned that The Originals can not be damaged by sunlight, fire, bitten by a werewolf. Weaknesses They are known to only have two weakness (White Ash Wood and a extremely strong witch) so far. Normal wooden stakes can't kill them as they come back to life hours later. * 'White Ash Wood - The wood from a ancient white oak tree can kill an original, but the tree was burned down and all that's left is ash. A special dagger made by witches has to be used along with the ash of this tree and put into the heart of a original. As long as the dagger stays in the originals heart, he or she can't come back to life. The White Ash Wood does not work with Klaus because he is a vampire-werewolf hybrid, the dagger is made of silver, and silver heals a werewolf. *'Wood' - A normal wooden stake can not destroy The Originals, but it will paralyze them for a few hours and then they will awaken. *'The Sun and Moon Curse' (Klaus´s Curse) - '''It is mentioned by Luka, Klaus has tried to destroy the curse from the beginning, but in the process has destroyed generations of witches and warlocks. However, as said in the Klaus(episode), this is fake, however, Elijah mentioned that there is a curse but it is much worse and that is made in Klaus. According to those reported by Elijah, the curse caused the inactive Klaus's werewolf and that only the moonstone, a double, a vampire and a werewolf with a witch's magic can remove the curse. In the Episode The Sun Also Rises the curse is broken, first need to extract the heart of the Werewolf (Jules) and use her blood during the witch's spell, second, was required to stake the vampire (Jenna) and use her blood along with the werewolf and finally drink the blood of the doppelganger (Elena) to break the curse. *Ghosts '- Elijah mentioned that he went to find the place where occurred the massacre of witches and warlocks more than 200 years ago. Elijah wanted provoke or invoke the ghosts to defeat Klaus. In the books, Klaus is defeated by the ghosts of fallen soldiers. *'Magic''' - A Strong channeled magic can kill an original. With an exception to Klaus, the sacrifice must be first done so that Klaus will be vulnerable in the process. Not doing this will result to the witch/warlock casting the channeled magic being killed. *'Vervain' - Elena used a vervain bomb on Elijah it effected him but he healed very fast. *'Invitation:' In the episode The Last Dance, Elena became legal owner of the Salvatore Boarding House. In the episode Klaus (episode), Elena removes the dagger from Elijah `s body, causing his return, but when he wakes up, Elijah mentions he can not breathe and it automatically comes out of the house. Elena says that he has not been invited and so have trouble staying inside the house. Attitudes Toward Humans and Personality The Originals kept their existence as a secret from other vampires, humans, witches, warlocks, werewolves (Example: Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, Tyler, Jenna, Katerina, etc.) Both Katerina and Alice mention that "Klaus does not want to be found, but Klaus finds you". The Originals may have a great rivalry with the werewolves and witches along with warlocks (Klaus was affected by the curse). About humans, Klaus mentioned that human life means nothing but Elijah has shown respect for humans. Klaus has demonstrated cruelty, evil, sinister, sadistic but showed respect for his new enemies. Elijah has proved to be calculator, calm, charming, patient and careful in his speech. When Elena tries to bleed, Elijah shows desperation. Apparently Elijah and Klaus formal talk with other species. Elijah has shown more patience than Klaus has not shown. Significant Kills The Originals have killed a large number of people, by feeding and war with Werewolves. Klaus personally kills Katerina's family and servants, after she was turned into a Vampire. Elijah personally kills a group Werewolves who tried to get the moonstone and the doppelganger. Elijah also kills Vampires who have betrayed him in the past, and Vampires who have knowledge of the Petrova doppelganger existence and wants to turn the doppelganger over to Klaus. Klaus may have destroyed all the the unnamed Witches and Warlocks who failed in their mission to destroy his curse. *'Petrova Family' - **'Katherine's Father'. **'Katherine's Mother'. **'Servants'. *'Trevor' - destroyed by Elijah. *'Slater' - under compulsion of Elijah *'Cody Webber' - destroyed by Elijah *'Two Unnamed Vampires' - destroyed by Elijah. *'Stevie' - killed by Elijah. *'Three Unnamed Werewolves' - killed by Elijah. *'Jenna Sommers' - sired and destroyed by Klaus. *'Isobel Flemming '- under compulsion of Klaus. *'Jules '- killed by Klaus. *'Elena Gilbert' - killed by Klaus (resurrected). Changes from the Books In the book, The Originals are The Old Ones. Only confirmed an Old One in the books, Klaus, but Tyler does mention that there are more but they are not revealed in the books. It is mentioned in the books that Klaus had been in Germany for centuries, but in the series Katherine meets Klaus in England. Never mentioned the existence of a group of old and powerful Vampire in the books. In the series states that The Originals come from a village in Eastern Europe. In the books, Klaus turned to Katherine into a Vampire. In the series, Klaus manipulates Katherine for use her as a sacrifice. Also unlike the tv series, Old Ones were pure blood vampires that where never Human. In the series they were all once human, meaning the true origins of how Vampires came to be is unknown in the series. Significant Victims and Kills In The Books Although Klaus only appears in the book Dark Reunion, Klaus seriously affect the lives of Katherine von Swartzchild, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Meredith Sulez, Cristian Sulez, Meredith´s Grandfather, Meredith´s Grandmother, Elena Gilbert, Vickie Bennett, Sue Carson, Tyler Smallwood, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie McCullough and other vampires and humans, and even affected the history of the human race. *'Katherine von Swartzchild' - Klaus turned Katherine into a vampire and became his disciple for centuries. Katherine's personality changed completely making her insane, cruel, sadistic and cold under the influence of Klaus. *'Stefan Salvatore' - Klaus manipulates the mind of Katherine, for her to destroy Stefan and Damon. Centuries after the supposed death of Katherine, Stefan finds out that was a hoax and that she just wanted to be with him and his brother. *'Damon Salvatore' - Klaus manipulates the mind of Katherine, for her to destroy Stefan and Damon. With the change of personality of Katherine, Damon realizes that love Katherine was a mistake. *'Meredith Sulez' - She witnessed the attack which caused Klaus to manipulate the minds of her grandfather to his family. In the process, Meredith becomes a half vampire, like her twin brother. *'Cristian Sulez' - He was kidnapped after the attack which caused Klaus to manipulate the minds of his grandfather. *'Meredith´s Grandfather '- Klaus manipulate the old man for the attack his family. *'Meredith´s Grandmother' - She is attacked by her husband for the influence of Klaus. *'Elena Gilbert' - She sacrificed herself to save Stefan, Damon and her friends and family from attack by Katherine. When Elena tries to tell Stefan about the murderer of Sue, Klaus disturbing Elena´s visions. *'Vickie Bennett' - She is brutally murdered by Klaus, just for fun. *'Sue Carson' - She is killed by Klaus to activate the curse of werewolf in Tyler. *'Tyler Smallwood' - Klaus manipulated Tyler to destroy Stefan and Damon. *'Caroline Forbes' - She is kidnapped by Klaus to attract Stefan. *'Bonnie McCullough' - She has the Elena's visions but Klaus distorts. *'Matt Honeycutt' - He is also indirectly affected in the match against Tyler. *'Human race' - Klaus seems to have fought in every major war through time (Alexander the Great's army, in the Trojan War, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall) causing the change in the history of human race. Trivia *The only way to kill an Original is with a dagger dipped in white oak ash that dates back to the beginning of the Original. The dagger can only be handled by humans in order to kill to an Original, if any demon attempts to kill an Original with the dagger, it will kill both the demon and the Original. *In the books, mentioned that the first vampires are The Old Ones, but in the TV series is mentioned that the first vampires are The Originals. *In the series, The Originals are considered the first family of the old world. *In the books, Klaus is one of the Old Ones but never says that there is a group of older vampires. *In the books, Klaus is wise, sadistic, cruel, insane, etc. In the series Elijah said that Klaus is a reclusive, paranoid, the most feared and hated of The Originals. *In the series, Rose tells Trevor that Elijah belonged to the old school. *The first active member of The Originals family confirmed is Elijah. *Before the first mention of Klaus in the series, it would change the character for an older and powerful vampire named Phillipe came after Elena. *In the episode Katerina, mentions that Klaus had all the elements to break the curse of the sun and the moon, but Katherine manages to escape with the Moonstone. *Elijah wants to destroy Klaus after the sacrifice, is mentioned that after the sacrifice, Klaus will weaken.. *In the books, mentioned that the first vampires are The Old Ones, but in the TV series is mentioned that the first vampires are The Originals. *The only clue we have of how to beat an old and powerful vampire in the books is revealed by the Meredith `s grandfather (white wood ash). In the series, Johnathan Gilbert along with Isobel and John take the role of Meredith `s grandfather revealing the weakness of The Originals. *In the books, Klaus has an age of between 2700 and 3500 years. In the series has not mentioned his age but may be more powerful according to the Rosemary´s words to compare to Klaus with Elijah. *In the book The Return: Midnight mentions that Klaus had Meredith's twin brother (Cristian). In the series, Greta takes the place of Cristian. when she's kidnapped by Klaus. *In the books, Klaus is an original vampire but in the series, Klaus is Vampire/Werewolf hybrid. *In the series, The Originals started war between Vampires and Werewolves. *In the books, nothing is known of the Old Ones but in the series The Originals come from a village in Eastern Europe and all of them are blood relatives. *When Elijah looks at Katherine first time, he suggested that someone reminded her, this means that Elijah met the first Lady Petrova. *The Klaus' curse may have been prior to a.d. 500. *Ironically, Elijah's intentions have been since the beginning of his dealings with the Martin family was complacet, to use the power of hundreds of witches to destroy Klaus. *Elijah mentions that the witches were what started the conflict between vampires, werewolves, humans and witches. *In the series, Elijah mentioned that oak white ash were destroyed and the witches linked the ashes with the essence of oak. *In the series, Klaus mentioned that the worst weakness of an Original is the love. Elijah was in love with Katerina but never admitted, Stefan and Damon are in love with Elena, Anna fell in love with Jeremy, Rosemary felt affection for Trevor and considered family. *Julie Plec mentions that the season 3 will be "The Year of the Originals". *Klaus made the insinuation that Elena, Jenna and Jules are goddesses (Maiden, Mother and Crone) for the sacrifice. Category:Vampires Category:The Originals Category:Vampire Diaries Characters